parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Return ft. Drake
Saga Stuff: Super Mario Bros. & Friends, New Super Mario Bros. & Friends, Pokemon XY: The Series, Pokemon XY: Kalos Quests, Pokemon: Z Stories, Pokemon the Movie: The Mystic Legend of Diancie, Pokemon the Movie: The Hole of Dangerous Portals, Winnie the Pooh, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Land before Time, SpongeBob SquarePants, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Disney Company Reaction, Disney Infinity, Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U (2nd Version), The Lion King, Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, The Lion Guard, Hotel Transylvania, Hotel Transylvania 2, Hotel Transylvania (Netflix Series), Young Dracula, DuckHuntStudios, Pokemon Mega Evolution, Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Legends, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Transformers: Age of Extinction, Walking with Beasts, Walking with Dinosaurs, Jurassic World, Godzilla, Legends of Chima, Happy Tree Friends, Sonic: Chaos Camo, Skylanders, The LEGO Movie, Universal Theme Parks Chorus: My heart is telling me to be different It's about time for me to move on Swallow everything, that I learned I'm at a point of no return (No return x7) I'm at a point of no return. Man it feels like these walls are closing in, this roof is caving in, Oop it's time to raise it then Your days are numbered like pages in my book Of rhymes got em cookem boy This crooked mind of mine got em all shook And scared to look in my eyes, I stole that fuckin clock, I took the time and I came up from behind And pretty much snuck up and butt fucked this game up Better be careful when you bring my name up fuck this fame That ain't what I came to claim, but the game ain't gonna be the same On the day that I leave it I swear one way or another I'm a make these fuckin haters believe it, I swear to god won't spear the rod, I'm a man of my word So your fuckin heads better nod I'm gonna fuck around in this bitch and roast everybody Sleep on me that pillow is where your head will lie, Permanently bitch it's beddy-bye, This world is my easter egg, yeah, prepare to die' My head is swoll My confidence is up This stage is my pedastal I'm unstoppable the incredible hulk Your trapped in my medicine ball I can run circles around you so fast your fuckin head will spin dog, I'll split your cabbage and your lettuce and olives, I'll fuckin Chorus: My heart is telling me to be different It's about time for me to move on Swallow everything, that I learned I'm at a point of no return (No return x7) I'm at a point of no return. One thing bout music when it hits you feel no pain And I swear I got this shit that makes these bitches go insane So they tell me that they love me I know better than that it's just game It's just what comes from fame And I'm ready for that I'm just saying I really can't complain, everything is kosher Two thumbs up, ebert and roeper I really can't see the end getting any closer But I'll probably still be the man when everything is over So I'm riding through the city with my high beams on Can you see me can you see me get your visine on Y'all just do not fit the picture Turn your wide screen on If you thinking I'm gonna quit before I die dream on Man they treat me like a legend Am I really this cold I'm really too young to be feeling this old It's about time you admit it who you kidding man Nobody's ever done it like I did it Chorus: My heart is telling me to be different It's about time for me to move on Swallow everything, that I learned I'm at a point of no return (No return x7) I'm at a point of no return. I'm hot motherfucker, get a plate bitch Don't say shit, get your face lift Rozay bitch let the champagne drip Niggas swag jack, but this l.a. shit Get it back, give it back ain't 'bout shit Snap back them ain't even rare where the tag a what Wack ass all up in my ear bitch bag back I bag bad bitches motherfucker kat stacks Yellow nigga, no cabs Got the phantom out, no mats Get your camera out uh, one flash Hot beams steady shot clap your ass Aw, t. raw I'm so uh Loc's on, chucks low, black beanie dog Patron top wash straight from the liquor store I'm turned up I can't feel my face so Chorus: My heart is telling me to be different It's about time for me to move on Swallow everything, that I learned I'm at a point of no return (No return x7) I'm at a point of no return.